<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lift my heart up by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777468">lift my heart up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Until Dawn (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Collars, Daddy Kink, Leashes, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Service Top</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:09:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris has a bad day and Josh just wants to help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris Hartley/Josh Washington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>lift my heart up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>as always thanks to major for making me climbing class trash again</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Josh knows something’s wrong the moment Chris walks through the door. Instead of crossing the living room and giving Josh a sweet greeting, punctuated with a kiss, he throws his bag on the couch and says, “I’m taking a shower.” Josh swivels in his chair to look at him, but Chris is already setting off down the hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stares at the empty space that Chris had just occupied, a small frown on his face as he takes quick inventory of what could be wrong. Tuesdays were always the roughest day of the week for him, long lectures followed by a closing shift at the coffee shop. And today must have been a really terrible one without anything else to set him off. Josh turns back to his work as he hears the shower turn on. He’d intended on editing for at least another hour, but that was before Chris arrived home in such a state. With a sigh, he saves his file and shuts his laptop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris takes long showers whenever he’s in a shit mood, so Josh has a bit to handle the mess of their apartment. He quickly collects any of his trash and dishes that accumulated during the day and takes them to the kitchen. After that, he drags all their blankets and spare pillows out to the living room, piling them up into a nice nest on the couch. His work area is clean enough so he pivots to start on the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hears the shower shut off just as he finishes loading the dishes. Josh bites the inside of his cheek as he peers into the fridge, trying to look inconspicuously helpful. It doesn’t work. Chris sighs as he steps into the living room and then looks guilty as he comes into the kitchen. Josh frowns and opens his arms, suddenly worried that he did something to inspire Chris’s mood. That thought is dispelled when Chris tumbles into him, arms around his waist and shuddery little breaths muffled into his shoulder. Chris’s fingers clench and unclench in the back of Josh’s sweater, kneading his knuckles on either side of his spine. It’s a long held comfort mechanism and Josh’s heart aches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong, babe?” He rubs at the tense muscles in Chris’s neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugs and snuffles into Josh’s shoulder. “Bad day.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josh makes a soft noise of commiseration. “I’m sorry.” Chris squeezes him a bit tighter, but Josh continues to massage his neck as they sway back and forth in their kitchen. “C’mon, let’s sit. We can order something.” With some gentle nudges, they make it to the living room. A few more and Chris settles himself in the blanket nest, Josh snuggling up to his side a moment later. They manage to choose a restaurant and order food without any fuss, but when Josh hands Chris the remote things go south.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should choose,” Chris says, all soft and still a little guilty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josh lifts an eyebrow at him. “Don’t start this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris cheeks go a pretty shade of pink, but he doesn’t back down. “Don’t argue with me.” On a different day, those words might have made Josh’s cock half hard and convince him to show his belly. But Chris’s heart isn’t in it, and they both know that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josh leans forward and gives him a kiss on the cheek. And then he shakes his head. “Choose something that’ll make you feel good. I don’t think you’d be in the mood for an obnoxious film review.” Chris still looks vaguely unhappy about it, but he does take the remote and put something more lighthearted on. They lay together for a few moments, before Chris’s overwhelming stiffness makes Josh huff. “You’re thinking so loudly!” He spins and pushes Chris against the arm of the couch. He babbles some poor excuse that Josh ignores as he climbs into his lap and puts his hands on Chris’s chest. “You had a bad day, and I’m gonna help you,” Chris opens his mouth and Josh covers it with his palm. “Because I love you! No misguided sense of responsibility here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris finally looks a bit chastised, so Josh leans forward and presses their foreheads together. “So we’re gonna watch this stupid show that you like, eat some food that you like and then--” Josh’s own cheeks are hot now, some of his eagerness evaporating as he wonders if Chris will even like it. He pushes through. “And then, you’re gonna put my collar on me and help me take care of you, yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris blinks at him, breath hot and damp against the crease of Josh’s palm. Slowly, he nods, and Josh pulls his hand away. They stare at each other for a soft moment, before the tightness in Josh’s chest becomes too much and he wipes his damp palm off on the side of Chris’s face. He squawks indignantly and tickles Josh’s sides, smiling for the first time that day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They do watch Chris’s weird show. And they eat cheap Mexican food until they’re bloated. Their living room goes dark as they lie together, legs tangled and cradled within one another as Josh plays with Chris’s hair. Chris’s thumb swipes steadily over the nape of Josh’s neck, sending chills through him as he grows more and more restless. “Easy, sweetheart,” Chris whispers when Josh’s fidgeting gets too disruptive. Josh shivers again, fingers curling into the front of Chris’s shirt. Now, his heart is in it, voice husky and delicious, and Josh desperately wants more of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris must notice this--he always does--because the hand at the back of his neck tightens, twisting Josh’s face up toward his. Chris stares down at him and apparently finds whatever he’s looking for. He smiles, pinches the point of Josh’s chin as he says, “Are you gonna be good for me tonight?” He has more to say, but Josh is already nodding, trying to surge even closer. Chris pets through his hair indulgently. “I want to try something new tonight.” Excitement thrums inside Josh. “All you gotta do is listen real well, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josh licks his lips. “Yes, daddy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris’s cheeks get a little brighter and Josh is already half hard as he gestures down the hall. “Get in bed and wait for me.” Josh climbs out of their couch nest and scurries to their room, heart pounding as he climbs onto the mattress and rearranges the pillows to lay back against. He has just enough time to think about getting in a different position or grabbing his collar when Chris walks into the room. His smile is wide and sweet and Josh wants to roll over and pant like a dog for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He steps close to the bed and Josh lurches toward him. Chris catches him around the shoulders, laughing as Josh kisses his throat. “Eager much?” Josh just whines into his skin, gripping Chris’s hips and trying to drag him down into bed. “Hey, hey,” it’s not even close to a command but Josh’s hands spring away from him anyway. Chris eases him back onto the mountain of pillows. “I said something new, remember?” Josh nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turns away from the bed and reaches into their gear drawer. It's a bit of an unorganized mess, so it takes him a moment to get what he’s looking for. When he turns back, he’s holding a collar and leash and Josh frowns. They don’t use it very often but it's far from something new. Chris grins and tosses a bottle of lube on the bed as well. “I was thinking I’d put this on you,” he tugs his shirt over his head, as if undressing could distract him from whatever he’s thinking about. Josh certainly doesn’t mind the view. “And you could fuck me.” Chris is unbuttoning his jeans when he says it, and Josh nearly chokes on his tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Chris is naked and climbing into bed with him, and Josh is suddenly so horny he can’t even think. “Yeah, yeah, daddy, that sounds--” Chris grins as his hands fall to Josh’s jeans. Josh helps, trying to pull off his shirt and lift his hips at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like that idea? Putting your pretty cock to good use for me?” Josh whimpers, hips bucking into the hand that cups him through his briefs. “You’ll be so good.” Josh nods even though it isn’t a question, finally tossing his shirt to the side and urging Chris to pull off his underwear. “Gonna stretch me open so nice, yeah?” His briefs are discarded and now Chris’s hand is on his bare cock, and Josh could cry with how good it all feels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nods and twists his head toward Chris in an attempt to get the collar around his throat quicker. Chris gives his cock another languid stroke that makes him keen, before he buckles the collar around his neck. It’s one of the more expensive things in their collection, custom fit and hand stitched faux leather. Chris wiggles two fingers under it to test the fit and Josh whines as the thick band stretches a bit tighter across his trachea. Chris gives a crooked grin. “Feels good?” Josh nods--words suddenly don’t feel right anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris doesn’t seem to mind, still wearing that crooked smile as he nudges Josh out of the way to recline against the headboard. Josh falls into step easily and kneels between Chris’s legs. He’s thrumming with energy, only just contained by Chris’s grip on his leash. He hands him a bottle of lube and Josh nearly passes out when Chris spreads his legs for him. “Slick up three fingers,” he instructs, tugging Josh closer by the collar. It takes him a moment to catch his balance and he nearly spills lube all over the sheets, but Chris doesn’t chastise him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris sighs and flexes his thighs. Josh’s dry hand goes to his soft skin, tracing random patterns as his other hand dips between Chris’s cheeks. “Start with one,” he whispers and Josh shoots him a glare. As if he would </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> hurt Chris by starting with more than one, who knows the last time his boyfriend had something up his ass. His contempt must be pretty clear, because Chris laughs and gives a quick tug of his leash. “Brat.” It almost sounds like a compliment, and Josh bends forward to kiss Chris’s chest as he sinks a finger inside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lets loose a little sigh, the pinch of pain between his eyebrows soothing as Josh wiggles his finger. He rubs his cheek against the scattering of hair over Chris’s chest, and he laughs. “Feels good.” Josh kisses him again and starts to thrust his finger. Chris sighs, a decadent noise that Josh is quickly getting addicted to wringing out of him. With the collar snug over his trachea, he finds it difficult to speak. Maybe not physically, but the reminder is enough to keep him just dragging his wet mouth against Chris’s nipples. The message is clear enough either way, worshipful desire pours from every surface of his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Another,” Chris instructs breathlessly. Josh sinks a second finger inside him and Chris’s spine arches. His fingers curl, searching for that place inside him as Chris’s eyes go hazy and soft. Josh spreads his fingers wider and Chris’s legs spasm, hand jerking on the leash. Josh follows him, tongue on his neck and fingertips finally pressing against that swollen place inside him. One of those soft sighs trips into a desperate groan, and Josh whines, hot face pressed underneath Chris’s jaw as he rubs that gland inside him and makes his thighs shake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knows this feeling well, he aches for it whenever Chris touches him. And getting to return it is absolutely intoxicating. Josh nips a little pink mark into his shoulder and Chris moans, solid and sweet in Josh’s ears. “One more.” It sounds like Chris is struggling to speak now too. Josh clings to those sounds of pleasure as he sinks a third finger inside Chris. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His cock is dripping and aching, pleasure rising to unknown levels whenever it bumps against the soft inside of Chris’s thigh. It’s of no consequence to him, not like the addicting sounds he aches to hear drip from between Chris’s bitten lips. He palms at Chris’s thigh, spreading him open wider so he can watch where three fingers drag in and out of him slickly. His rim is pink and puffy, and Josh is overwhelmed with the urge to taste him. His hand shifts from Chris’s thigh to his cock, thumb rubbing through drips of warm pre-come before he gives him a quick little stroke. Josh wants to consume him, mouth watering and hands questing, desperate for more--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris yanks on his leash and he nearly topples forward. He drags his eyes away from where his fingers split Chris open, and up to his face. Hazy eyes are now glassy and adoring, lips bitten red and matching the splotchy flush on his chest. “C’mon, want you to fuck me.” And all other desires evaporate. Josh’s cock throbs between his thighs and he tugs his fingers free to feel around for the lube. Chris lets up on the leash so he can grab it and slick his cock, only to wind the slack back around his fist and drag Josh back between his thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He goes easily, fingers digging into Chris’s hip as he guides the tip of his cock to his asshole. Chris keens, hips rolling and leash jerking taut as Josh sinks inside. Velvety heat clamps around him, slick and vice tight and his eyes nearly cross at the sensation. Chris doesn’t even give him a moment to breathe, hips rolling and hand jerking on Josh’s leash to force him deeper inside. He whines and sheaths himself fully inside Chris with an obscene squishing sound. “Fuck, baby, god you feel good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josh wants to make some joke about that being </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> line, but he’s focusing too hard on not cumming immediately. It’s hard when Chris’s insides feel like they’re trying to milk him, slick and twitching around his cock. It’s all he can do to whine and swivel his hips slowly. When Chris gives a breathy, encouraging little noise, Josh feels like a puppet as he drags his cock out of him in a long thrust. He digs his teeth into his bottom lip, desperate to keep his desire under control as Chris lifts his hips into the next thrust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Josh whispers, voice raw as he pushes Chris down into the mattress and fucks sharply into him. “Daddy…” Chris groans and tugs on the leash again. A moment later, their lips meet, messy and hot as Chris wraps an arm around him and keeps him close. Josh starts up short little thrusts, keeping as much of his cock inside Chris as he can manage. Its selfish--nothing like the adoring, indulgent way he stretched Chris open--but he doesn’t care, not when Chris is clenched so hot around him, tongue in his mouth and nails cutting half moons into his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Naughty,” Chris whispers and Josh can taste it. He whines, hips jerking into a rough thrust inside him. Chris clicks his tongue and Josh thinks he might go insane, because how can he sound so casual while he can barely think? “Wanna feel you, Joshie.” His brain misfires, a strangled moan dragged out of him, before he leans back. Chris is smiling up at him--smirking--even as Josh pushes one of his thighs up toward his chest and grabs his hip. “Gonna fuck me like you mean it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josh only scowls, grip on Chris tightening and stamping the patterns of his fingerprints into his skin. His hips roll, a languid long thrust, and Chris stretches like a cat. Josh sets his jaw and does it again, hips curving and snapping deep inside him. Chris clenches, groans like he’s in pain. Josh grins, half feral as he keeps up the angle of his hips, pace speeding until he’s pounding Chris into the mattress. Those quiet noises blur into a single wail, knocked out of him by every press of his cock against that perfect place inside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris can’t get a handle on his words long enough to say much, but Josh doesn’t mind. He pistons his cock in and out of Chris, ignoring the sting of his muscles and the sweat making his skin sticky. The only thing that matters is the flush burning the tips of Chris’s ears and how his cock jerks and drips on his belly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josh drags his fingers through the puddle of pre-come and Chris groans. “Such a good boy, Joshie.” His cock jerks inside him, pulsing with white hot need that threatens to scramble his brain. He curls his hand around Chris’s cock, slick and tight as he strokes him to the time of his thrusts. Chris arches into him, another exquisite moan tumbling out of him as Josh grinds inside him and rubs at the tip of his cock. “Gonna… cum, oh fuck!” He shouts, spilling hot over Josh’s palm as his insides clamp nice and tight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josh milks him through it, little rolls of his hips and light strokes of his cock until he’s trembling and boneless against the bed. His grip on the leash has gone lax, but Josh leans into him, a question too difficult to voice on the tip of his tongue. Chris hums and kisses him on the cheek, hole clenching scorchingly hot around him. “Told ya I wanna feel it, Joshie.” The implication makes Josh shake, and it only takes another half thrust for him to spill inside of Chris.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On a different night, he might have begged to lick it back out of him, but instead Josh carefully pulls out and collapses beside Chris. They gravitate toward each other inevitably, curled together in a sticky mess of lube, sweat and cum. Chris’s fingers are warm as he removes Josh’s collar. He murmurs his thanks and curls around him even tighter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their room is already dark, and even with dirty sheets, Josh feels close to lolling off when Chris starts to speak about what happened that day. It’s slow and stilted by the gooey afterglow, but Josh listens, one ear pressed against his chest to hear the beating of his heart. And then Chris thanks him, gentle and earnest and Josh feels so overwhelmed by love all he can manage to do is squeeze Chris a little tighter and give him a sloppy kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And for the moment, that seems to be enough. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>twitter is sinninpumpkin</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>